APOCALYPSE
"Extinction, lets destroy it all!" APOCALYPSE, the counterpart to EXTINCTION, and the game's only minor minor form. It is activated through Catastrophe's M or B. It is a Nuker Archetype due to it's very large damage and range but lacking defense and attack speed. In the lore, it is more focused on destruction while EXTINCTION is more focused on death. Moveset *'Z - Rift of Reckoning' **APOCALYPSE hold up a decent-sized white ball in their hands. Then, they shoot it up in to the sky, where it thins out and turns into a circle. This circle shoots small white balls that do huge damage. *'X - Beam of Apocalypse' **APOCALYPSE holds a white ball in their hands for a couple of seconds. Afterwards, it disappears and wherever the cursor is, a white pillar will appear slowly closing on itself, until it implodes to do massive AoE damage. *'V (ULT) - Final Calamity' **APOCALYPSE begins to charge up a humongous ball of energy for about 20 seconds. At the 8 second mark, the player will begin to rise and the ball will become more intense, and shockwaves will also appear on the ground for the next 8 seconds. When Extinction starts counting down, it's probably too late to stop the attack, as only 3 seconds would remain until the end of all things nearby. The energy ball is launched at the position of the cursor when the charge finally ends. It creates an absolutely massive explosion with several different hitboxes, the most powerful one being able to bypass sanctuary mode and Divinity's shield. Once the explosion finishes, APOCALYPSE will revert to Silence, then the player will not be able to become APOCALYPSE or EXTINCTION again until they die. The end lag of this move is massive, and anyone who survives the explosion will probably be able to kill APOCALYPSE (who is now Silence) before they can get back up. **If the ball doesn't hit anything, Extinction will not revert to Silence and will still be usable. Alternates APOCALYPSE currently has no alternates. Trivia * Extinction and Apocalypse originally came from the Infernal Glitcher, an older Star Glitcher edit by the same person that made Silence. ** In the Infernal Glitcher, they had a server-ending attack. * Extinction and Apocalypse are the only two forms that have two transformations. Lore Extinction and Apocalypse, the dreaded duo of the End. As their names suggest, they will only awaken when the end is near, and the signs are clear that this is true, as their connection to the Silent Glitcher is growing stronger than ever. But the last time the two awakened, they were sealed away by the 10 most powerful Star Souls that were living at the time. Unfortunately, those 10 are now gone thanks to Silence, who unleashed a universal catastrophe and annihilated almost every living Star Soul, then went into the dormant state it is in today. This delayed Extinction and Apocalypse's onslaught greatly, but recently they appeared as a form on the Silent Glitcher, which is highly alarming. Worse yet, Silence awakening True Silence at the same time would not make for a good future. The two are bound to awaken soon, and the destruction will be massive, perhaps even universe-ending. But if the Star Souls were to unite and defeat both Extinction and Apocalypse while simultaneously taking down Silence to prevent a repeat of the universal catastrophe, the universe would reach peace for millennia to come and perhaps never end. How shall the fate of this cruel world be decided? Category:Forms Category:Has Lore